Armageddon Round Two
by Screwed up beyond all reason
Summary: Takes Place in Season 9 (Spoilers) Charlie and Dorothy have 3 kids who travel back in time to warn Sam and Dean of future doom. Better than it sounds :) Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural
1. The Getaway

**Chapter 1 **

**The Get Away**

A semi- elderly Dean paused to lean on his cane and shoot at the monster behind him. He grimaced as he missed his target and fired a second shot winging the beast, a werewolf, and turned to run the best he could away. As he followed behind Sam and Charlie to the safe room he remembered a time when he was younger and he didn't have to use this damned cane to help him get around. He ducked and dodged moving to let Charlie and Sam get behind him shooting at the monsters that were chasing them through the once safe bunker.

He thought back to those times and if the situation wasn't currently dire, he might have smiled. Those were many years ago though and right now, he couldn't afford to be nostalgic.

He ran the best he could through the warded halls to get to the safe room. Sam and Charlie were right behind him. He might have been older but he was still a hunter. He entered the room, Sam following quickly behind him, Angel blade in hand and using his gun to fire the odd shot every few seconds.

They were rushing. They would soon be out of time and they had the mother-load of every pissed monster on their tails: demon, a shifter, a gin, a witch, a vampire, an angel and a werewolf. It was not a good day.

Dean fired two shots above Charlie's head as he watched her trip and fall. He quickly abandoned his cane and extended a hand to grab her and yank her into the safe room just as a werewolf attempted to grab at her ankle.

"Thanks for the life save," Charlie muttered attempting to catch her breath. Dean nodded and began helping Sam barricade the door. Charlie handed Dorothy the last of the ingredients for the spell. She was mixing them in a bowl next to a strange script on the wall.

"Where are the kids?" Sam asked when he was sure the door was barricaded well. He and Dean had their weapons drawn at the ready. It wouldn't be long before the monsters would destroy the barricade and force their way into the small panic room warding or no warding.

Sam watched as a young girl with long curly red hair stepped forward shouldering a book bag.

"You guys ready?" Dean asked motioning for the other two children to stand with her.

"As ready as we'll ever be," the girl with the red hair responded. The other two nodded.

Dean forced a smile as the youngest girl held back tears. "Come here," he told them embracing all three in a tight hug. Sam, Charlie and Dorothy joined in. None of them wanting to break the silence as they realized this could be the last time their makeshift family was together. They held each other for a good long minute, only breaking apart when a loud bang sounded against the barricade that was against the steel door.

"Finish it," Dean ordered. "We need to get them out of here." Dean ushered the kids toward the writing on the wall where Dorothy was finishing up the spell. He reached into his pocket and handed the boy a flash drive. "Look after your sisters Eli." Dean instructed the teen. Eli nodded.

Dean and Charlie watched as the teens stood next to the wall. Charlie, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, weapon by her side. They watched as the younger girl took out a knife and cut the palm of her hand wincing at the pain. She drew a symbol onto the wall with the blood, the last part of the spell, and recited a phrase in Latin watching the symbol glow. The teens held hands as the light overcame them.

Charlie and Dorothy's voice chorusing, "We love you," was the last thing they heard before a big bang erupted and the barricade to the room broke. The sound of gunfire filled their ears and the images of Charlie, Dorothy Sam and Dean fighting off Supernatural beings burned their retinas as they traveled to the past.

-SPN-

Sam Winchester rubbed at his tired eyes and took another sip from his cup of coffee before glancing back at his computer screen. He couldn't sleep. The case with Ed and Harry was still bothering him. Not the Thinman thing, but the relationship between the two friends. It was so similar to his and Dean's he couldn't help but let it bother him. Sure, the brothers had been working on patching things up lately, but it wasn't the same.

And if that wasn't bad enough, he had just gotten off the phone with Garth. The elusive Abaddon was still causing trouble.

"Anything on Abaddon?" Dean asked entering.

Sam shook his head and hit the end button on his phone. "Just plenty of soul mining going on." he told his brother. "That was Garth. He and a few other hunters have been shutting down the soul turning business of Abaddon's minions, but we've got zip on the queen of evil's location."

Dean nodded once and took a swig of his beer. He grabbed a file off of the table and tapped it once on Sam's shoulder before turning to leave. "Alright then, back to looking; there's got to be something that we've missed."

Sam watched Dean headed back to the kitchen and turned his attention back to his computer and the file in front of him. He took another sip of the coffee and sighed, leaning back in his chair. He was exhausted.

A slight humming sound followed by a flash of blue light jump started his senses. A fiery blue light grew in the middle of the room spitting out three young teenagers before vanishing in front of him.

Sam jumped to his feet; simultaneously drawing his weapon as he watched the teens collapse onto the floor.

"Dean," Sam called out rushing toward the teens. Kneeling down beside the girl with long curly red hair, he watched as she rolled over to her side and groaned.

Dean rushed into the room, weapon drawn.

The girl sat up rubbing her head. Her long curly red hair fanned out wildly around her. She looked up at the brothers and attempted a smile, wincing at the pain. "Great suns of Moondoor," She said reaching into her pocket and pulling out the key. "Hey, nice to see you too, bitches." she said giving a slight laugh as the other two teens groaned, before all three proceeded to pass out.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look.


	2. Welcome to the PastPresent Future?

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome to the Past/Present Future?**

Dean stood in the doorway of the kitchen leaning on the frame, his arms were folded across his chest and he stared at the girl with the curly red hair, his gun was hanging loosely in his hand. The other two teens that the girl had traveled with sat beside her. The youngest girl was asleep, but the boy was awake.

Sam handed the older girl and boy a glass of water and an ice-pack before sitting down at the table across from them.

The eldest girl took the water and thanked Sam, placing the ice-pack on her head.

Sam nodded, "Why don't we start with a name? Then you can explain how you managed to have the only key to Oz."

Sam stared at her expectantly. This was the key that Charlie and Dorothy had taken with them when they had left a few months ago. It didn't make sense why these kids had it now.

Sam watched as the girl rubbed her arm at where she had let Dean cut her. All three teens had allowed them to do the usual test to make sure that they were human. Both Sam and Dean were impressed and suspicious of the fact that the kids had offered to give them a hand during the process. The oldest two speaking as they took their turns letting them know that they understood what supernatural monster they were being tested for as they were cut, forced to drink holy water, and play with silver.

The girl nodded toward the key and gave a small smile. "My name is CJ B. Bradbury. That's my younger brother, Eli and our little sister Dani."

Dean frowned. He pushed off the wall and stepped toward the girl. "Wait, Bradbury, as in Charlie Bradbury?"

The girl nodded looking down. "Yeah, our mom" She looked at the two younger teens. The youngest girl was asleep at the table. Completing that spell and time traveling had taken a lot out of her. "She and our other mom gave us the key. They said you would recognize it."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Wait, your mom?"

CJ put down the ice pack and stood up. "We should probably start from the beginning."

Dean nodded and gave a sarcastic smirk. "Yeah, that would probably help."

CJ didn't blink. "Time travel," she told them coolly.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances. Dean pulled out a chair and sat down exasperatedly. "Why am I not surprised?"

"We're from the year 2034. You two and our moms sent us back to help."

Dean raised a hand interrupting the girl. "Just so we're clear. Who exactly are your moms?"

CJ and Eli gave a faint smile. "Charlie Bradbury and Dorothy Baum"

Dean cocked his head to the side and turned to look at his brother, a grin spread across his lips. He slammed his hand on the table. "I knew it. That's twenty bucks."

Sam shook his head, ignoring his older brother and turned his attention back to the teens, looking at them incredulously. "Not that I'm not glad Charlie and Dorothy got together. I'm just trying to understand why we would send three kids back in time?"

CJ cocked her head to the side and shrugged. "It was more of a last resort type of thing."

Sam took a deep breath. "Okay, fine. Why? Why would we send you back? What do we need help with?"

CJ bit down on her lower lip. "Sorry, uncle Sam. We can't tell you that."

Dean stood up. "What do you mean you can't tell us?"

CJ shrugged. "I mean we can't tell you. When you sent us back, Uncle Sam gave us direct orders not to tell you anything. He said it could mess up the timeline even worse than it already is by us helping if we told you before it was the right time. You agreed Uncle D. You both made us swear."

Dean clenched his jaw. His hand reached out and grasped at the air. "Of course we did." he groaned. "What can you tell us then? We sent three kids back in time, what for?"

"Here," the boy Eli spoke up. "You told me to make sure that I gave this to you."

Dean took the flash drive from the teen and frowned. "Because, that's not ominous at all." He tossed the drive to Sam. "And that's another thing," he gestured at the three kids. "You want us to believe that Charlie's your mom? Fine, you I understand. You do sort of look like her, but them…?" he gestured towards the boy and the sleeping girl.

Eli laughed. "Right, he's wondering about the Asian kid and the little black girl."

Dean shrugged, "It's not just that, but the last time I checked Charlie was gay. Her and Dorothy going Jolie-Pitt's I understand, but you look just like her."

CJ smiled. "You're right, but we're all adopted. Strays Charlie and Dorothy brought home from Oz. The resemblance is a coincidence. They saw a few orphans and couldn't resist."

Sam nodded and shrugged. "Sounds like Charlie." He gestured to his laptop. "Hey, check this out."

Dean and the two eldest teens stood up to stand beside and behind Sam so they could see his computer. "It's a video," Sam said pressing a button to play it. He watched as an older version of himself and Dean appeared in the video.

"What the hell?" Dean said frowning at the screen. It was him almost thirty years older. He was sitting in the library of the bunker. His hair was turning salt and pepper and there was a cane by his side. Other than that he looked to be his regular self. He noticed the sleeves on his long sleeve plaid shirt were rolled up to the bend of his elbow and the mark of Cain was still on his arm.

An older version of Sam was sitting beside him. Sam looked different. You could still tell it was him, but his hair was a lot longer and he had a beard. Dean scoffed. At least the future him had a nice neat goatee, gray hairs and all. The future Sam had a hand touching his silver glasses.

Sam hesitated a moment before hitting the play button on the video. "Is she going to be okay?" He asked glancing over his laptop at the still unconscious girl at the end of the table.

CJ frowned but nodded. "She performed the spell to get us here. Time travel always leaves her a bit more drained than us. She'll be awake in a few minutes."

Sam nodded and played the video.

"Hey past us, it's your future selves if you didn't already get that." Future Dean said on the video. "If you're seeing this, that means the kids got back to you safely. Right now, you're probably wondering what the hell is going on? Three kids who claim to be from the future have just popped in and say that they're there to help. They are. Those are Charlie and Dorothy's kids: CJ, Eli, and Dani. Yeah, Charlie and Dorothy got together. Sam owes you twenty bucks. He still hasn't paid."

Future Sam elbowed future Dean and looked at the camera. "And Sam, you're not going to. Listen, we're in a bit of trouble here. We can't get into specifics or we could really wreck the timeline more so than we already have, but trust the kids. They really can help. CJ's a bit of a smart ass and so is Eli but they're both really good kids. Dani is just like her mom. Computers are her thing. Spells, reading Enochian, exorcisms and anything with research-"

"The little bookworm is just like you used to be, Sammy." Future Dean cut in. "Whatever you need, she's got you covered. Eli is your man. He's one of the best with a gun or a knife. He's a good hunter. Stubborn as hell, but trust his instincts. CJ is a leader. She knows everything about everything and is one hell of a fighter. She and Eli are two of the best hunters we know. They will definitely have your backs and trust us; you're going to need them. They're more than just kids. I know you're not hip to the idea of kids being hunters, trust me. I know exactly what you're thinking, but we wouldn't have done this without a good reason. We're up against a wall here and every monster, creepy crawling abomination that goes bump in the night is up and trying to pick a fight. If memory serves you're still in the hunt for Abaddon right now and trying to wade out the civil war between the angels for heaven."

Future Sam, "This is bigger than the Angels and slamming the gates of hell. You- us- we, can't afford the distraction right now. That's exactly what causes all of hell to literally break loose all over again in the future. Fix this. The kids are gifted. Use that."

Future Dean, "CJ, Eli, Dani, stay safe. You're moms will kill us otherwise."

The video ended and Sam turned to look at Dean. "That's it," he told his brother. "There's a bunch of other videos on this drive. It'll take hours to watch them all, but they're password protected. This was the only one that didn't require a code to get in."

"I'm only supposed to give you the password if certain things happen." Eli spoke up.

"Great," Dean mumbled annoyed. "Just great."


	3. Here to Help

**Chapter 3 **

**Here To Help**

Sam turned his head when he heard the groaning from the other side of the table.

"Son of a motherless goat." the young girl swore. She rubbed at her head before looking down at her bandaged hand. Her face lit up the second she saw Dean and Sam.

"Uncle Sam, Uncle Dean! You're alive! Oh, it's so good to see you!" The girl cried jumping up and running into Dean's arms.

Dean held the girl in an awkward hug staring up wide eyed and confused at the rest of the party. He looked to Sam and CJ for help. It was Eli who moved and took the younger girl by her shoulders.

"That's not Uncle Dean, Dani." Eli tried to explain. "Not yet."

Dani stepped back and stared at Dean confused. She looked him up and down. "You don't even know me, do you?"

Dean stared back at her and frowned before shaking his head. He felt a twinge of guilt as he spoke. "Sorry kid, I don't."

Dani nodded her face suddenly expressionless. "It's cool. I forgot I don't technically exist for another five or six years."

Sam cleared his throat. "You three are here to help? What can you tell us?"

CJ watched as her younger sister slumped back into her seat and pulled out her laptop and tablet. "You're still working with Crowley to fight Abaddon?" the older girl asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, you know where she is?"

CJ frowned. "Yes and no." She nodded over to Dani who was typing away furiously at her keyboard. "Hey, digital fairy, what do you got?" CJ grabbed her bag off the table in the study and returned.

"Not much yet," she told her sister. "The wifi here is ancient and slow. I'm going to have to make some modifications. She clicked away at the keys and Eli reached into his bag and pulled out an old and worn journal.

"Hey, is that our dad's journal?" Sam asked staring wide eyed at the boy.

Eli nodded. "Yeah, you made some notes of your own for us to follow, Uncle Sam."

Sam raised an eyebrow and CJ took a seat between her siblings.

"Year?" Eli asked, not looking up.

"2014?" CJ looked to Sam and Dean for confirmation.

"Yeah," Sam told her. "But I haven't written anything in dad's journal."

CJ turned back to her sister. "Not yet. Danielle, can you trace the location of every demon with this setup?"

Dani shook her head. "No, only angels. I hacked into mom's setup for the angel table and converted into the Satellite GPS tracking program I made on my laptop to give me a real time bead on every angel."

Sam sat up straighter, more alert. "Wait, what? Really? Can I see?"

Dani frowned and looked at her computer screen, hesitating before turning her laptop to face Sam. He stared at the computer screen blinking rapidly at the 4D images.

"Umm," Sam moaned turning his head away from the screen.

Dani grabbed at her laptop and clicked away at the keys. "Let me..." she started. She turned the screen back to face him and looked down at her lap. "It should be easier for you to see now." She told him still looking down.

"Thanks," Sam said. His eyes adjusting to her screen.

"It's a virtual map of the entire planet. The blinking lights are every angel that's alive and on Earth right now." She told him. "If you wanted, I could tell you where Castiel and his followers were, Gadreel, or even X, formerly known as Metatron before he became God. How am I doing with the facts so far?"

Dean took a seat impressed. "Spot on, continue?"

CJ placed a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder as Sam turned her computer back to face the girl. "Dani's going to do a little re-wiring so we can figure out where Abaddon is and Uncle Dean can ice the she-devil once and for all. Eli, why don't you and I go to our rooms and get some rest. I think we're going to need it. Dani, how long do you think it will take you to hook everything up?"

The young girl shrugged. "I don't know. I'll have to look at the system mommy said she hooked up. Maybe a few hours."

CJ nodded. She and Eli stood up preparing to leave when Dean stepped in front of them blocking the way.

"That's it?" Dean asked incredulously. "What about the rest of the stuff on the video? All hell breaking loose? You kids being here to help because Sam and me are going to be blindsided and can't afford the distraction. What the hell was all that about?"

Eli looked up at Dean. "You gave us specific instructions not to tell you unless completely necessary and we get to decide when it's necessary."

Dean shook his head once; his voice was low when he spoke. "Not good enough."

"Dean," Sam tried.

"No, Sam. No." Dean turned to look at his brother for a moment before glancing back at CJ and Eli. "I'm not going to be ordered around by a bunch of teenagers. If something is coming for me then I want to know what."

"This isn't up for discussion Uncle Dean," CJ told him. "We don't answer to you. Not this version of you anyway. If you have a problem with the way we follow orders take it up with yourself in the future. Right now we have our orders and we plan to carry them out."

CJ stepped past Dean. He wasn't at all pleased or finished with the conversation, but she was. He turned around and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder preparing to turn her to face him.

Her response was quick. She turned and grabbed his wrist twisting it as she turned and kicked out his back leg bringing him to his knees. Her free hand simultaneously grabbed her switchblade and whipped it out; pressing the cool metal against his throat.

Sam stood up and reached for his gun. CJ blinked twice and immediately dropped the blade to floor and released a shocked Dean.

CJ took a step back as Sam stifled a laugh at his older brother's shocked face. The girl shook her head and bent down to pick up the blade, quickly closing it and returning it to her side. "Sorry, Uncle Dean." She called frowning as she turned quickly on her heels and disappeared down the hall.

Eli followed after her smiling.

"What the hell? Jason Bourne trained time traveling teenagers," he muttered standing back up rubbing at his neck. He looked at Sam who was smiling.

"Shut up, Sam."

Sam shook his head. "You're losing your touch Dean. A teenage girl just got the drop on you."

"Shut up, Sam. I could've taken her. What do I look like beating up a teenage girl?"

Sam shook his head and held up a hand.

Dani closed her laptop and turned to face Dean. "CJ's just always on edge. You know you were the one who taught her how to fight, right? She's only that good because of you." She looked down. "We're here to help. Let us."

Dean nodded reluctantly. "Wait," he said as the girl stood up. "Where are you guys going?"

Dani gave a small smile. "To our rooms. Right now, they're just closets and storage spaces that you and Uncle Sam haven't gotten around to emptying out yet. We'll take care of that and archiving everything that's there in our rooms now."

Dean and Sam looked down at the girl shocked.

"Trust us," she told them sliding her laptop and tablet under her arm. "You've been here what, half a year? We've lived here our entire lives. We know this place a little better than you."

Dean looked to Sam who shrugged before turning back in the direction of the girl and making a motion with his hand telling her that she could go.

"Great, so what?" Dean asked Sam after Dani had left. "Now, we have kids?" Dean shook his head and took a seat picking up his beer.

Sam shrugged. "Technically, I think it's Charlie and Dorothy who have kids, Dean. Not us. They keep calling us their uncles." Dean shot Sam a look. "Besides, I don't know; they seem pretty self-sufficient to me. Even Dani and what is she twelve? Reminds me a lot of us when we were younger."

Dean shook his head. "Exactly, did you hear the way the older girl CJ talked to me? She said she was following my orders. I'll tell you one thing Sammy, I might have kept my dashing good looks, but future me is a dick."

Sam laughed. "Or worse," he told his brother. "You turned into dad."

Dean choked on his beer. "Don't even joke like that Sammy." He shook his head. "Apocalypse and Armageddon all over again. Are we ready for that Sammy?" Dean asked looking in the direction the three teens had just taken off in.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know Dean, but it looks like those kids are more than capable of handling anything. I mean, our future selves trained them and sent them back to help us. You saw the video. I think we can trust them."

"Yeah, no you're right. I just can't believe we would help train kids to be hunters. That whole thing just doesn't sit right with me. And did you see the little one's face when she realized I wasn't the Dean she thought I was. She called us her uncles, man." Dean looked down at his beer frowning for a moment before looking up at his brother smiling. "Those were really Charlie and Dorothy's kids. Hey, you totally owe me twenty bucks man."

Sam rolled his eyes but nodded. "I agree. We wouldn't have sent them back if something bad wasn't happening in the future."

Dean frowned. "That's what scares me."


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Chapter 4**

**Sweet Dreams**

Dean's head bolted from the pillow and his hand tightened around the gun hidden underneath it. He chanced a glance at his alarm clock… Two AM.

"Sammy," Dean called when he stepped into the hall.

"Dean," Sam grunted. He nodded once in the direction down the hall and Dean returned the nod.

Both had their weapons out and drawn at the ready as another clatter erupted down the hall followed by a feminine scream. The brothers sprinted down the hall eyes wide as they realized they had forgotten about the kids.

"Stop," the feminine voice moaned.

Dean turned to look at his brother as something made of glass shattered.

"That was Dani," Sam said turning to his brother.

Dean nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but it sounded like in came from…" He pointed his gun at the young girl's bedroom.

Sam nodded as Dean raised his gun and gave Sam the okay to open the girl's door.

"What the hell?" Dean asked dodging a pink and white soccer ball that appeared to be hurled at him.

"Dean," Sam called to his brother.

Dean stared incredulously at Dani's room. There were a handful of floating objects: the girl's pocket knife, journal, laptop, a glass of water – all suspended in the air above the girl.

The brother's watched shocked as the girl tossed and turned mumbling something in her sleep. Dean took a step forward as doll beside the girl's bed came to life and began dancing before catching on fire. The chair the doll had previously been resting in appeared to spontaneously combust as well.

"Uncle Dean, watch out!" Eli cried pushing him to the side as the flaming dancing doll brushed past Dean's pants lighting the edges on fire.

"Crap," Dean said reaching down to put out his pants.

Eli held a fire extinguisher in his hands putting out the chair and chasing the flaming dancing doll around the room as CJ attempted to gently wake her sister.

The younger girl woke with a start yelling one last line in her sleep before bursting into tears and burying herself in her older sister's chest. CJ smoothed the dark curls out of her baby sister's face gently rocking the girl as she continued to sob quietly.

"Was that Latin?" Sam asked grabbing the suspended laptop as he stepped into the room.

CJ nodded "Yeah, I guess we forgot to tell you that Dani sometimes recites spells in her sleep."

"Stay still you damned doll," Eli fumed.

Dani lifted her head still speaking in Latin. The doll instantly fell and Eli extinguished it. Sam grabbed the rest of the things in the air.

"Someone explain to me what the hell just happened, right now." Dean said frowning.

Dani turned to look at her sister. "I know where Gadreel is."

* * *

It was almost an hour later that Sam, Dean and Eli were all sitting in the kitchen. Sam rubbed at his tired green eyes after watching the video play for the second time on his laptop.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that "gifted" translates to "supernatural"." Sam yawned.

"So, what are we saying here? Danielle is psychic?" Dean asked, clearly still processing.

Sam shrugged and turned to look at his brother. "It makes sense. I mean, the premonition about Gadreel, the affinity for Latin. It all fits."

"So what, we talking demon blood here?" Dean asked his voice almost grave.

"No," The men both turned to see CJ standing in the doorway and empty glass in her hand. She placed it on the counter and turned to face Eli and the brothers.

"It's nothing demonic. Not really," CJ told them.

Dean crossed his arms. "Then by all means, please fill us in because I'd love for all of this to make sense so I can get some shut eye."

CJ raised an eyebrow but held her tongue on the smart comment dancing on her lips. Dean was right, they were all tired and needed to get back to sleep.

"She just has premonitions, mostly," CJ started. "Most of them about the future."

Dean nodded. "Fine, but what about the stuff flying in the air? The soccer ball was headed right for my head and the dancing doll that burst into flames and set my pants on fire?"

Sam shrugged. "She was speaking in Latin Dean." Sam turned to CJ. "I'm guessing a spell, right? From what I can tell, computers aren't her only specialty."

CJ nodded. "There's something else too."

Dean ran a tired hand over his face, "Of course there is."

The brothers watched as the adopted siblings exchanged glances. It was a moment before Eli sighed and stood up. He walked over to the sink and grabbed a knife from one of the kitchen drawers before returning to the table where the brothers were sitting watching him curiously.

He took the knife and held out the forearm of his left hand. He brought the blade down across his skin cutting himself deeply across the arm wincing in pain as he did so.

"What the hell?" Sam and Dean said in unison as they both stood up.

"Just wait a minute," CJ said holding out her arm stopping them as they advanced on her brother. "Just look."

The brothers turned to look at the teen who had just cut himself. His arm was bleeding heavily and Sam was certain that the teen would need stitches.

CJ turned and handed Eli a towel. He wiped the blood away from the wound on his arm. Sam and Dean stared at his arm both dumbfounded when they didn't see the spot where Eli had made the cut.

"The hell?" Dean spoke up first.

"We all heal fast," Eli said wiping away the rest of the blood. "One of the perks of being born and raised in Oz when we were little. It's why Dani's psychic and why she CJ fights so well."

"Woah, okay? Slow down." Dean said raising a hand. "It's late. If you're about to tell me you can fly and CJ shoots laser beams from her eyes I'm going to lose it."

CJ shook her head. "No more surprises Uncle Dean, I swear. That was the last one."

Dean nodded. "Fine. Good. All of you heal fast and the little one has psychic powers." Sam opened his mouth to say something but Dean cut him off. "Fine, premonitions, whatever. I can handle that as long as those are the only things."

He turned to Eli and CJ who both nodded. "Good, then let's all get to bed, because if she's going to be doing that every night we're going to have a serious problem."

CJ and Eli looked at each other as they followed the brothers out of the kitchen and back down the corridor to their individual rooms. Things were just about to get interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think :)**


	5. You Were Warned

**Chapter 5**

**You Were Warned**

Sam and the kids were up first the next morning. It was almost nine before Dean even moved to get out of bed and head for the showers.

Sam hung up his phone and placed the sticky he had just written on down on the angel grid on the map table. They were tracking angels to try and stop Metatron as well as demons, since they were still hunting Abaddon.

"Nice work on the modifications, Dani." Sam praised the younger girl. She was clicking away at her laptop projecting images onto the table as Sam fielded calls from other hunters. "It's actually more convenient since you wired it to track both angels and demons."

Dani smiled and glanced up from her laptop for half a second to acknowledge her uncle before returning her attention to her laptop. She had barely spoken all morning, the events of last night still fresh in her mind. CJ had told Sam and Dean about her premonition, but no one had spoken of it since, which was fine by her.

The kids had been there for almost two weeks and were officially settled in. It had taken them all of two days to unpack and catalogue their bedrooms and another two days of shopping to get everything they needed before they were able to call the bunker home again.

Last night had been a hiccup, but everyone seemed content to let it go and that worked fine for Dani.

"Heads up," Dani muttered tapping the table twice as Dean approached them.

Sam looked at his brother. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean fidgeted with the sleeve on his shirt taking care to cover the mark but still leave the sleeves rolled up enough to work. He looked around at the four eyes looking at him. "Let's get to work."

Sam shook his head, letting it go. "Alright"

It was almost an hour and a half later when Castiel called. Sam had answered and put a finger to his lips motioning to the teen as he placed the phone on speaker and set in on the table in front of him and Dean.

"Gadreel? Gadreel is working for Metatron?" Sam stared at his phone as if it was insane. "For how long?"

"I don't know." Cass' voice rang out.

Dean, "So Metatron made Gadreel kill Kevin?"

"It would explain a lot," Cass said. "And there have been no new prophets, which Metatron could have fixed to his advantage."

Dean, "And Gadreel said that the angels are returning to Heaven? How, I thought the spell was irreversible."

Sam turned to look at his brother. "That's what Crowley said." He turned back to the speakerphone. "Look, let's just find Gadreel and –and beat some answers out of him."

Cass, "Yeah, here's something that might help." There was a momentary pause before Cass said. "Hold on, I'm sending you a picture."

Sam moved to his laptop looking over at Dani when the computer beeped twice. Once announcing that he had an email and the second announcing that an external source had connected to his computer. Dani looked up at her uncle for half a second before clicking away on her keyboard.

"I got it," Sam said downloading the image.

"I think it's acting as some sort of Angel siren." Cass said. "It's a spell. But the ingredients are a bit strange. Fairy bones and griffin feathers."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like any spell I've ever heard of." Dean said turning to look at CJ who shook her head and shrugged.

"Let me see if I can find anything." Sam said as he and Dani clicked away on their keyboards. He let Dean and Cass catch up for a minute as Dani slid her laptop in front of Sam.

"Listen, I got a match." Sam said. "But it's not from the lore- It's from police records. It was spotted at a handful of crime scenes over the last couple of days. All multiple homicides."

"And where were these crime scenes?" Cass asked.

Sam clicked the computer and looked up at his brother. "Utah-Baker, Hill Valley." Dani's premonition about Gadreel evident in his mind.

"And I'm in Bishop Falls Utah." Cass told them.

"Also, looks like most of these crime scenes are in industrial areas." Sam said.

Cass grunted. "It looks like Gadreel is heading north."

"What's the next big town?" Dean asked.

Cass paused for a moment. "There are two. It could be Auburn or Ogden."

Dean and Sam exchanged a look. "Alright," Dean said. "You take Auburn we'll take Ogden. Meet in the middle."

Cass ended the call.

"Where are the other two?" Dean asked.

Sam looked around the bunker once before shrugging. "I think they went out."

He turned to Sam. "Didn't we work a job in Ogden?"

Sam paused for a moment before recollection flooded his face. "Yeah, it was a witch situation right?"

"Yeah," Dean said. "There was a guy there that helped us out."

Sam nodded. "Right, we should give him a call."

CJ and Eli re-entered the bunker laughing with backpacks and motorcycle helmets in hand as Sam and Dean stood to pack up and go.

Dani filled her sibling in on what was happening.

CJ crossed her arms and stared at the brothers while Eli placed a hand on his baby sister's shoulder.

"Are we treating this as a coincidence?" CJ asked.

Dean looked at the girl and sighed. "Probably not."

"Do you want us to come with?" CJ asked.

Dean stood up shaking his head as Sam reached picked up his phone and started scrolling through the contacts.

"Absolutely not," he told the girl. "If Dani is right and Gadreel is there in Utah things could get bad and I don't want you kids caught up in that."

"But-" CJ protested.

Dean shook his head. "No, you three are staying here. We'll call you from the road." He turned to his brother. "You ready?"

Sam stood up and grabbed his laptop and frowned sympathetically at the kids. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

CJ watched as Sam and Dean packed and left. She sat stewing at the map table for almost ten minutes after they left before calling her siblings.

"Dani, did you see where it was that Uncle Sam and Dean trapped Gadreel?" CJ asked her sister.

Dani raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Good. Go pack." CJ instructed. "I have a bad feeling that they're going to need our help."

"Wait," Eli interjected before his sister's could get far. "We're in Lebanon, Kansas. Ogden's a twelve and a half hour drive away."

CJ shrugged. "We have bikes that are faster than their cars and they've only been gone for about twenty minutes."

Dani looked between her siblings. "So...Are we going?" she asked.

CJ looked at her little brother. "I don't know. Eli, answer the digital fairy. Are we going?"

Eli looked at his sisters and sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think. The more reviews the quicker the update :)**


	6. Some Weird MetaFiction Part 1

**Chapter 6**

**Some Weird MetaFiction Part 1**

Sam and Dean entered the shop and found the stoner dead. Dean took out his cell phone and dialed a number. This was not looking good. "We need to find Gadreel before he lights up the bat signal." Dean commented to his brother.

CJ answered on the second ring.

"Hey," Dean said. "We need to find Gadreel and fast." Dean frowned and turned to look at his younger brother. His voice dropped an octave. "You left… We told you to stay… Where are you, right now?"

Sam glanced over at his brother, suddenly concerned.

"Relax," CJ said into her phone. "We're at a motel twenty minutes outside of Ogden. It's maybe a few miles out from where we planned to trap Gadreel."

"Just stay there." Dean huffed into the phone as he and Sam left the store and got back into the Impala. "We're on our way."

"Something wrong?" Sam asked as Dean sped off down the road.

"Kids, Sammy." Dean said shaking his head. "Kids."

* * *

When the brother's arrived at the motel, Eli and CJ were standing outside their room waiting on them.

"You have got to be kidding me," Dean said as he pulled Baby into a parking spot and got out of the car. "What are they wearing?"

CJ and Eli were dressed in dark jeans and leather jackets. Eli had three sets of chains hanging at the side of his hip clipped to his belt. They were both wearing steel toe black boots and black leather gloves with the fingers missing. Eli's gloves had spikes. CJ's had silver studs and her long curly red mane was pulled back with a black bandana as a hairband.

"Where's the half pint?" Dean asked slamming his car door shut.

"Inside," CJ said nodding towards the motel room behind them.

"We told you to stay put." Dean started. "How did you even get here? You don't have a car."

Sam cleared his throat, directing his brother's attention to the two motorcycles parked a few spaces away from the Impala.

Dean turned to face his brother. "Seriously? These kids don't half ass anything do they?"

He turned his attention to the kids. "You guys do realize this is the twenty-first century right? 2014. Not the eighties?"

CJ rolled her eyes and shrugged. "We know, this is just a bit more comfortable though."

Dean looked from the bikes to the teens. "Twelve and a half hour car drive made on two motorcycles. I don't know whether to be mad you came or impressed you pulled it off."

Sam made a face at his brother and shook his head. "We need to find Gadreel," he said getting back on topic. "We can focus on their preferred method of transportation later."

Sam followed CJ and Eli back into the motel room, Dean trailing behind glancing back to look at the two bikes as he followed.

"What do you got?" Sam asked as he took a seat at the table in the motel room.

Dani was sitting in the center of one of the queen sized beds Indian style typing away on her laptop. She had pink and black earbuds in her ears. Sam could faintly make out the sound of what he was guessing was classical music playing as the girl's fingers danced on her keyboard.

He spotted the pink and black motorcycle helmet on the table matching the small pink and black leather jacket hanging on the back of a chair at the table. There was a pair of matching biker gloves on the bed next to an open shoulder bag with a tablet hanging halfway out.

Dean took a seat at the edge of the bed causing Dani to look up as the foursome made their way into the room.

Dani removed the earbuds from her ears. "I've found a way to lure and trap Gadreel" she announced smiling. "Uncle Sam, you're really going to like this."

Dean and Sam exchanged a look before turning their attention back to the young girl.

CJ and Eli took a seat on the bed across from the one Dani and Dean were sitting on.

Dean nodded towards the young girl. "We're listening."

* * *

It was late when Gadreel got out of his car and headed towards the abandoned. Industrial warehouse. He turned the corner doing reconnaissance. He could sense that he wasn't alone.

He cocked his head to the side, stopping in his tracks and grimacing when he saw the man at the other end of the building.

Sam Winchester.

"Remember me?" Sam asked simply. His voice was laced with anger.

Gadreel looked up as a small flame fell from above.

Dean Winchester.

A moment later Gadreel was trapped as a blue flame engulfed around him. Holy fire. He was trapped in the circle.

* * *

CJ, Eli, and Dani stood in the adjacent room to where Dean and Sam had Gadreel strapped to a chair for "interrogation". They could hear the grunts as Gadreel was hit and the verbal sparring taking place.

Dani sat on the floor of the warehouse sulking. She had her earbuds in, classical hip hop playing in the background of her thoughts as she typed away on her laptop.

CJ and Eli had instructed her to put her headphones in when Dean and Sam had brought Gadreel into the building. She had protested saying that she wasn't a little kid, but Sam and Dean had backed up CJ and Eli saying that she didn't need to see or hear what was about to take place.

Dani was prepared to fight them on it, but Dean had made it a direct order and Dani complied sullenly.

Eli turned his attention to the doorway as Sam and Dean were having a moment.

"You're way too close to this man." Dean was saying. "Go, find Cass. I'll handle things here."

Sam took a deep breath before agreeing as he chanced a glance back at Gadreel before turning and noticing Eli watching him and Dean from the doorway.

Sam walked into the adjacent room. "You guys alright?" he asked as he saw Dani yawn."

CJ and Eli nodded. "Fine," Eli told him. "You okay?"

Sam made a face and shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine." He gestured toward CJ and Dani. "Why don't you and the girls head on back to the motel and get some rest. I'm going to go track down Cass. We'll call if we need you."

Again CJ and Eli nodded as they followed Sam out of the warehouse type building and back to their bikes.

"Here," Sam said reaching into his wallet and pulling out two twenty dollar bills. "Get something to eat for dinner. I'm pretty sure the kid is starving."

CJ shook her head as she grabbed her helmet. "We have money Uncle Sam." She told him.

Sam nodded putting his wallet away.

The older girl slipped her lid over her head. "I'll make sure she eats something before she gets to bed."

"Tacos." Eli said fastening his helmet.

"And pie!" Dani smiled trying to get her shoulder back over her head. She had put her helmet on first.

Sam and CJ rolled their eyes and CJ helped her sister get her bag over her head.

Sam waited patiently as the trio donned their helmets and climbed onto the back of their motorcycles. Dani climbed on behind her older sister.

He trailed them to a Taco Bell a few blocks away from the motel and bought them dinner before following them to the motel. He made sure they were inside and had eaten before taking off down the road, following the GPS on Castiel's phone.

* * *

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think :)**


	7. Some Weird MetaFiction Part 2

**Chapter 7**

**Some Weird MetaFiction Part 2**

"Get some sleep," CJ told her baby sister after picking up the empty taco wrappers and tossing them into the trash. She half expected Dani to protest that she hadn't had any pie, but was relieved when the girl didn't reply. Instead, kicked off her shoes and collapsed into the bed.

Three hours later, CJ's cell rang. She wasn't asleep yet. The caller ID read Sam. Metatron had Castiel and was offering a trade for Gadreel.

"You're thinking we set up a trap for Metatron?" CJ asked taking care to keep her voice low. She looked over at the two beds where Eli and Dani were fast asleep.

"As good an idea as any," Sam said. "This is the first time we are going to know exactly where Metatron is. We should take advantage of that. I'm heading back to Dean and Gadreel now. I'll call when we're ready.

"Yeah, sounds good." CJ said before hanging up.

The older girl took a second, pinching the bridge of her nose before turning her attention back to the journal in front of her. It was John's old journal.

She had already placed a sticky note and wrote down where Crowley had hidden the first blade and the location of where Dean would kill Abaddon.

It was becoming more and more apparent that she would have to ignore her uncles' warning and give them a heads up on certain things. The war with the angels was a distraction that they couldn't afford for much longer.

Right now she was re-reading the events of where and when Dean could kill Metatron.

She lifted her head up frowning when she heard Dani moaning. A bad dream or another premonition.

Dani's breath came in short quick gasps as she began to toss and turn in the bed. Her feet kicking in her sleep.

CJ frowned as she continued to watch. Dani's soft moaning heartbreaking to hear. She let the girl's dream play out for a few more minutes before deciding to wake her up.

Beads of sweat coated the younger girl's face and strands of her long dark curly hair stuck to her forehead.

"I-I saw him die." Dani managed gasping. Her heart was still racing.

CJ nodded routinely. "Bad dream or premonition?" she asked her sister as she handed the girl a glass of water.

Dani took a few sips of the cool drink. "What's the difference?" she sked frowning. "It's going to happen and we can't stop it."

CJ climbed into the bed beside her sister and wrapped her arms around the younger girl.

"Go back to sleep. We'll be leaving soon." CJ stroked her sister's hair as the girl leaned against her chest.

Part of her believed the younger girl was right. They couldn't stop the inevitable if they didn't warn the brothers. She resigned to tell them after they had dealt with Metatron.

* * *

Sam called around six the next morning. It was seven when the three of them met up with the brothers.

They had met them at the warehouse. They were supposed to meet Metatron that afternoon.

The Winchesters were setting up the trap. Sam had perched Dani up on the roof of Baby while CJ and Eli stood against their bikes.

"Maybe, he's not going to show?" Eli shrugged after a while.

"Of course I'm going to show," Metatron said suddenly.

Everyone's attention turned to the angel standing in the street by the Impala.

"I was just waiting for you to finish setting up your trap. " He smiled at the brothers. "Am I in the right spot? Am I hitting my mark? Alright, let's do this! I see we have an audience." He smiled at the kids.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances, neither sure what Metatron was up too but both had uneasy feelings.

Dean reached into his pocket and took out a matchbook, striking one and dropping it onto the ground.

The blue flame lit up circling around Metatron.

Metatron gasped, feigning gasping for air as he was trapped in the Holy Fire. Dean rolled his eyes as he caught onto what Metatron was doing.

Metatron let out a hearty laugh as he saw the brother's annoyed expressions with his acting. "Anyone have any marshmallows?" he asked rubbing his hands together and standing closer to the fire to warm them. "Holy Fire always gives them a delightful minty aftertaste." Metatron smiled.

"Okay, this has been fun, but…" He took a deep breath blowing out the Holy Fire as he popped the trunk on Baby with a flick of his hand causing the brothers to jump, before waving for his minions to bring Castiel closer.

"What the-?" Dean asked as Metatron flicked his wrist, removing the angel warding inscribed on the inside of the trunk.

Gadreel stepped out of the trunk and walked toward Metatron as Castiel headed towards the Winchesters.

"So what was all of this huh?" Dean asked a bit angry and annoyed.

"Me proving a point." Metatron told him. "That for all you're trying. You, your brother, those kids, your non-flying feathered friend here and your bunker full of secrets can't stop me. But I am sure going to enjoy watching you try."

Dean set his jaw as Metatron disappeared. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and turned to look at his brother and Castiel. "Someone want to tell me what the hell is going on here?"

Castiel shook his head. "Metatron is trying to play God."

Sam looked at Castiel incredulously. "Play God? Cass, he erased angel warding. He friggin' blew out Holy Fire. He is God. He's powering up with the angel tablet. How the hell are we supposed to stop this guy?"

Castiel turned to look at Eli and CJ who were posted up against their bikes.

"It's good to see you kids again," he smiled.

CJ nodded. "Yeah, you too Cass."

Dean made a face. Of course, time travel and the angel was in on it. "Did you know they were coming?" he asked Cass.

Castiel shook his head. "No. You've met them several times before Dean. You and Sam both, your memory was erased after every time though."

"But it won't be this time." CJ told them. "We're here to help."

Castiel nodded.

"Alright," Dean said. "So what if there is a stairway to Heaven? We find it and get a drop on the guy."

Sam smiled. "You want to sneak onto the Death Star and take out the emperor?"

Dean drew a breath.

Castiel looked confused. "Okay, I'm not sure what a fictional battle station in space has to do with this, but if taking out the emperor means taking out Metatron, then I'm on board."

Dean turned to Castiel. "Wait, did you just understand a Death Star reference?"

Cass's eyes darted from side to side for a moment in thought. "Yeah, I think so. But I don't understand what that has to do with Heaven."

Dean turned to his brother who shrugged and gave a half smile.

"It's halfway, I guess. Sam said.

Den turned his attention back to Castiel. "You sure you're alright?"

Cass nodded once. "Yes. Are you?" he narrowed his eyes as he looked at Dean. "There's something different about you."

Dean looked at his brother for a moment and patted Cass's shoulder with his right hand as he turned to walk away. "I'm fine."

Cass grabbed Dean's wrist before he could fully pull it back. Their eyes locked for a moment before Castiel pulled op the sleeve of Dean's shirt. He saw the mark and looked up at the elder Winchester and frowned.

"What have you done?" Castiel asked him.

Dean quickly yanked back his arm. "It's a means to an end."

"Damn it Dean." Castiel swore.

The three of them exchanged glances.

"Look, you find Heaven, you drop a dime. In the meantime, I have a knight to kill." Dean said before turning away and heading over to the driver's side door of his car.

He reached for Dani as she moved closer to the edge preparing to jump down off the roof of the car. He picked up the smaller girl and placed her safely on the ground.

"Be safe out there." Sam told Castiel patting him on the shoulder.

"You too." Cass replied. "Hey Sam," Sam turned back to face him. "You keep an eye on him."

Sam nodded before getting into the car.

"Wait," Dean said as he watched the three siblings put on their helmets and begin to mount the two bikes.

"The half pint rides with us." Dean told them.

It was late and it was dark. They had already checked out of the motel and were leaving town and planned to drive back home. Dean had noticed Dani yawning earlier and he didn't want to risk her falling asleep on the back of CJ's bike.

Dani opened her mouth to protest, but CJ immediately agreed with Dean saying how Dani could sleep in the backseat of the car since it was going to be a long drive.

Dani relented handing her sister her helmet and climbing into the backseat of her Uncle's car.

Dean took off, CJ and Eli following behind leaving Castiel alone in the parking lot of the Cedar lodge.

* * *

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
